


Muse

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [147]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Yasha doesn't know what to paint but she finds some inspiration when Beau smiles.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Muse

Yasha stared at the canvas, her arms crossed over her chest as she shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“Yasha!” Jester exclaimed, appearing behind her. Yasha jumped, startled, and reached over her shoulder for her sword instinctively but it wasn’t there. She cleared her throat and lowered her hand back but Jester didn’t seem to be deterred. “You’re not ever gonna get good at painting if you don’t even try!”

“I… Sorry,” she mumbled.

Jester sighed and shook her head. “Don’t be sorry, Yasha. What’s the matter though? It’s okay if your very first painting isn’t super good, you have to practice to get better.”

“It’s not that. I-”

“Look, even Caleb is getting into it.”

Yasha glanced up at Caleb across the circle of easels. They had summoned seven easels in Caleb’s tower for this art class and they were all arranged in a circle around the room. On Yasha’s right was an empty canvas that was supposed to be for Jester but she had committed to this whole ‘teaching’ thing and was just walking around the circle giving tips. The next spot after that was Beau, concentrating deeply on each stroke of her brush, and then Caleb on her right and Veth on his. Beside Veth was Fjord and then Caduceus was last, on Yasha’s left.

At Jester’s words, Beau snorted in amusement and leaned over to look at Caleb’s canvas. “He’s just drawing sigils for spells over and over,” she teased.

Caleb frowned at her and reached over with his brush, making a mark on her painting without hesitation. “Now your ship is on fire,” he said as her jaw dropped.

“You dick!” She exclaimed, reaching over to fuck with his painting but he picked it up off the easel and held it behind his back.

Fjord grunted and looked up from his intense concentration. “Hey now!” he reprimanded.

Beau scowled but turned back to her painting with her arms crossed in defiance. Caleb waited a moment to gage her anger, then he put his canvas back on the easel. Beau stared at her painting for a second, then she huffed in frustration and rolled her eyes

“Fuck. It looks cooler now. Give me some of that orange color, I’m gonna expand on this.” Caleb held his palette towards her without a word.

Jester poked Yasha’s bicep to get her attention. “Ignore them. Why haven’t you painted anything yet?”

“I… I don’t know what to paint.”

“Oh well that’s easy. You paint whatever you want to.” When Yasha just blinked at her, confusion and panic rising on her face, Jester sighed. “Okay, okay, okay. You just need some direction to get started, yeah? Close your eyes for me.” Jester demonstrated by closing her eyes first and Yasha hesitated, but copied her. “Now… think of the most beautiful, perfect thing you know.”

Yasha thought about it for a moment, then she opened her eyes and looked over to her right. Beau was grinning at Caleb, saying something so quietly that Yasha couldn’t hear it over the roaring of her own heartbeat in her ears. Caleb said something back to her, deadpan but with laughter in his eyes, that made Beau snort and cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“Okay,” Yasha said quietly.

Jester grinned, her eyes still closed. “You got it? Good, good. Can you, like, see it in your mind’s eye? Picture what it looks like?”

Beau reached up to brush a loose strand of hair back out of her face and caught Yasha’s eyes. She paused, then smiled softly at her.

Yasha swallowed audibly and gave her a little smile back. “Yeah,” she said as Beau turned back to her paint. Yasha watched her for just a heartbeat more, then she turned back to Jester just as she opened her eyes and grinned.

“Perfect! Paint that.”

Yasha licked her lips and picked up the paint brush. “I- Okay. I’ll try.” Jester opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

“That’s a lovely painting of a baby horse, Veth,” Caduceus said, smiling.

“Hey! It’s not a horse, that’s supposed to be my husband!”

Caduceus tilted his head and frowned. “Oh.”

Jester sighed dramatically and turned to walk away. “Call if you need me, Yasha,” she said as she moved on. “Come on, you guys, let’s focus on our own work.”

Yasha tuned them out and turned back to stare at her canvas again, but this time she imagined what it could be.

She picked up one of the brown paints that she had been provided and put it on the palette that she was holding awkwardly in her hand. She glanced briefly at Beau one more time, then made the first stroke with her brush.

With just a little bit of work and patience, maybe she could make something beautiful out of this.


End file.
